A Different 3rd Year
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Harry saves Penelope which leads to a different 3rd Year. Smart Harry! Possible Harry/Penelope/Patil twins


'How the bloody hell do I get into these situations?' Harry thought as he walked down the corridor at the start of his third year at Hogwarts, remembering how he had had to face Lord Voldemort _again_ in his second year, barely escaping with his life. He thought back to what Dumbledore had told him at the end of last year, thinking that the old fool hadn't really told him anything at all and how he was sick of having to take all of the lies and manipulations that the Headmaster seemed to give him; however, he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a muffled scream from the room at the end of the corridor. Harry pulled out his wand and advanced slowly down the corridor. If two years at Hogwarts had taught him anything, it was that he had to be ready for anything, because anyone could be a potential threat. Harry stopped before the door, listening as a second scream rang out through the room beyond. He kicked open the door and the sight before him filled him with revulsion; standing there with his robes undone was Percy Weasley, a sixth year Gryffindor Prefect and the third eldest son of the Weasley's, he was attempting to force himself upon a tall, brunette who Harry immediately recognized as Penelope Clearwater, a sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect, who's shirt was half-open and tears were falling from her green eyes as she seemed to resign herself to her fate.

Grateful that Percy seemed not to have realized that he was in the room, Harry quickly stunned the older Gryffindor and tied him up with ropes from his wand before walking over to Penelope, who was looking at him in shock. Harry quickly helped her to her feet, shocked when she threw her arms around him, the tears streaming down her face quickly causing his shoulder to dampen. Unsure of what else to do Harry put his arms around the sobbing Ravenclaw until she calmed down. After she calmed down, Harry let her go and she buttoned her shirt, Harry turning around as she did so.

"Thank you Harry" she said finally, causing him to turn around and look into the older girl's eyes, nearly losing himself in their depths. He was finally pulled back to reality when he felt her lips crash onto his and he returned the gesture, only breaking contact when they heard a moan, signaling that the captured Weasley was awake.

"Potter! When the Headmaster hears about this-" he began, but Harry cut him off with a silencing charm.

"When the Headmaster hears about this and I promise you he will Weasley, I have no doubt you will be stripped of your Prefect duties and you'd best pray that's all you get" Penelope snarled, before levitating the still bound Weasley into the air with her wand and walking out the door, Harry following close behind. When they got to the Headmaster's office Penelope gave the Gargoyle the password and the trio went up the stairs, knocking on the Headmaster's door.

"Enter" they heard from the other side and Harry opened the door, the three of them entering the Headmaster's office.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Clearwater, what is the meaning of this?!" Dumbledore asked, his face going from one of grandfatherly concern to one of shock as Penelope dropped the unconscious Percy on the floor before taking a seat across from the Headmaster, Harry doing likewise.

"Headmaster, Weasley tried to rape Penelope" Harry said, his green eyes glowing with anger as he looked at Percy's unconscious form.

"Is this true Miss Clearwater?" Dumbledore asked Penelope who nodded stiffly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked gently and she nodded again; Harry reached over and squeezed her hand, and she smiled at him before telling the Headmaster what happened. She told him how she and Percy had finished their nightly Prefect duties and how Percy had decided to walk her to Ravenclaw tower, but stopped on the third floor corridor and kissed her. She admitted that she'd kissed him back at first but when she tried to stop he forced her into the empty classroom and proceeded to attack her; she told him how she'd screamed and eventually Harry had stepped in and saved her.

"Well, it appears Mr. Potter came just in the nick of time. Mr. Potter, for saving Miss Clearwater I award Gryffindor one hundred points and I also appoint you a Prefect. You will replace Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I'm just a third year I can't be a Prefect" Harry protested.

"I can make you one if I choose Harry, but that is enough for tonight. We will discuss this further tomorrow" he said, gesturing for the two to leave. They walked out the door, and Harry instinctively took Penelope's hand. They were silent until they got to the fifth floor, when Harry broke the silence.

"Penelope?" he asked, suddenly sounding nervous.

"Yes Harry?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I thought that would be fairly obvious Harry. You saved my life and I have to admit I like you a lot"

"Penelope I know we just met, but will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course I would" Penelope replied, giving Harry a searing kiss. When they broke the kiss Harry stepped back, looking a little dazed. Penelope laughed lightly before walking with Harry back to Gryffindor tower since she was a Prefect and Harry still needed to be appointed.

"Night Harry" she said, giving him a kiss.

"Night Penny" he replied before heading back into the common room and as he went to sleep that night he reflected that this year was going to be different than his previous ones.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I always wondered why there weren't more Harry/Penny fics, so I decided to write one! This may end up being a Harry/Penelope/Patil Twins fic if you guys want but it's up to you! If you have any ideas on how to introduce the twins I would appreciate it! Please tell me in your reviews, next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
